pookie_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
One Big Fam Fam ~ Collab Fanfic
One Big Fam Fam ~ Collab Fanfic is a fanfic being written by Object, Tech, YTW, Pookieluv, DHA, and Finlay. There are many families in the world. Small, little, peaceful, happy. But not this family. This is their story. Characters Penguins * Apollo: 'Muddy gray rabbit with amber eyes, one of the family pets. (by DHA) * [[Neo Metonn (YTW)|'Neo]]: '''An adopted pookie with big dreams and pink hair. (by Odrey) * '''Yanelle: '''A 9 year old pookie who loves music and anything related to it. (by Tech) * '''Esperanza: '''A 15 year old biggy who loves social media and related things. (by Tech) * '''Nelson: '''A 10 year old middle who likes video games and singing. (by Finlay) * '''Denise: '''Denise is the mumu of the family. She earns lots of money for her job, which is directing movies. Denise is friendly and loving. She is 42. (by Stampy) * '''Collin and Drake: '''Boy twins, they are almost identical, yet they act so different! Drake is the quiet, smart, and indoor person, while Collin is goofy, fun, and athletic. Both look almost the same except Collin wears blue stuff and Drake wears green. Both are 4, although Drake is older by a minute. (by Stampy) * '''Athena Louise: '''The family's oldest child at age 19. She is going to college soon to become a nurse. Athena is like a second mother to the family, like cooking meals while their parents are out of town, and driving her siblings places they need to be. She plans to get married, move to Fandom City Central and have children once she graduates. (by Tech) * '''Molly and Bella: '''Two adopted identical twins. They have loads in common, like how they both play atleast one sport, they love pastel colors, and they both hate avocado. (by Tech) * '''Poppy: The second oldest biggy. 18 years old. Has a boyfriend named Drake and a pookie name Phoebe. * Phoebe: Poppy's pookie. Age 7 months. Pets * Apollo: '''Muddy gray rabbit with amber eyes, one of the family pets. (by DHA) * '''Ember and Sunset: '''Guard uppies and two of the family pets. Ember was adopted at a royal adoption center in the Bahamas, and Sunset was adopted at 1 year in Barcelona while the fam was on vacation. Ember is the playful one and Sunset is the tough one. (both by Tech) * '''Crony and Alpha: '''2 twin kitties who like pasta unusually. (by Finlay) * '''Campbell Morton: '''The family's beloved guinea pig. He is 1 and a half years old and is black with white spots. (by Finlay) Family friends * '''Kelly Graaf: '''A 30 year old penguin who is a childhood friend of Denise. She has a pookie of her own named Rebeca. * '''Rebeca Graaf: '''Kelly's pookie, now middle. She is 10 years old and just changed colors. * '''Drake Blankson: Poppy's boyfriend. Character gallery Screen Shot 2016-01-17 at 6.20.28 PM.png|Yanelle. Screen Shot 2016-01-17 at 6.26.29 PM.png|Esperanza. NeoMetonn2.png|Neo. Screen Shot 2016-01-22 at 5.20.25 PM.png|Athena Louise. PicMonkey Collage.jpg|Ember and Sunset. PicMonkey Collage1.jpg|Molly and Bella. Chapter One - Athena Louise Goes To College Athena Louise's view I woke up to the pitter-patter of rain on my window. I look at my clock. 4:00 a.m. I yawned and almost went to sleep when I just realized I was going to CPU today to begin studying to become a nurse. I stretched my feet and put on my slippers. Mom heard me walking down and woke up the kids to say their goodbyes. I walked upstairs, ate a waffle with Nutella on it, and then I began to get ready. I threw on my brown shoes and walked out the door. "Bye Athena!" Collin and Drake yelled. "We'll miss you!" yelled Yanelle. Mom shed a tear. "B-bye... good luck." Mom said. I shed a tear too, and said I asked Mom "Mom, call Dad and let him know how much I love him. Goodbye everyone!" I yelled and hopped on my motorcycle. I was on my way to CPU. Category:Fanfictions